


The one with a "Blind" date

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Harry said blind date i didn't think that meant my date would be blind."<br/>-Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with a "Blind" date

　　“When Harry said blind date I didn’t think he actually meant my date would be blind” Liam blurted.   
　　  
　　“Why, hello to you too.” Niall responded  
　　  
　　“Fuck, I’m sorry. That was incredibly rude.” Liam rushed out.

　　“You’re just in shock. It’s fine.” The smaller blonde replied. “You aren’t what I was expecting either.”  
　　  
　　“How do-” Liam lost track of his words.   
　　  
　　“Harry told me you played American football. He said you were also a fairly large guy. And yet you’re very light on your feet. I couldn’t hear you walk over here even though I was listening for it.”  
　　  
　　“I took ballet with a few other guys; it strengthens you’re ankles and apparently grace is actually kinda important in sports.” Liam smiled when Niall let out a little giggle. “Are you laughing at me.” He said in a joking manner.

　　“I was in ballet when I was little. The only boy in the whole class until I was nine.” he said through giggles.  
　　  
　　Liam’s face dropped, “Oh.”   
　　  
　　“I know what you’re thinking.” Niall said looking over where he had heard Liam’s voice coming from. “No, I wasn’t born blind. But it happened a long time ago and I’m over it. You’d be surprised how easy it is to adjust to something you can’t change.”  
　　  
　　“I like you.” Liam blurted out and Niall cocked his head and smirked a little bit.  
　　  
　　That went on for a little while. Niall and Liam meeting up every so often in the coffee shop or the park. Liam knew Niall wasn’t much for restaurants because crowded areas distracted him with all the noise. After about six dates Liam invited Niall to his house so he could cook for him. After walking Niall around the living room and kitchen so wouldn’t fall over anything Liam put come chicken in the oven and started on the rice and vegetables. Niall was sitting up on the counter playing with the radio Liam had sitting on the corner counter. “Run baby run. Don’t ever look back.”  
　　  
　　“You like We the kings?” Liam asked Niall looking over his shoulder at the blind boy.  
　　  
　　“Always have.” Niall said with the small smile. “What about you?”

　　“I have all their albums in a box on the top shelf of my closet.”  
　　  
　　“Geek!” Niall teased the other boy.  
　　  
　　“And what does that say about you?” Niall felt Liam’s hands settle on the counter on either side of his hips, his forearms brushing the smaller boys waist.  
　　  
　　“I at least don’t try to hide the CD's. I know I’m a geek.” Niall smiled before he Liam’s nose brush against his.  
　　  
　　“Can I kiss you?” Liam asked.  
　　  
　　“I don’t know why you always ask.” Niall giggled pressing his lips to Liam’s. “The answers always yes.” He whispered when they separated.   
　　  
　　“You can’t see me getting close so I feel like I need to ask so I know that you actually want me to.” Liam felt a little guilty bringing up the other boy’s disability.   
　　  
　　“I can’t see you but I cant feel you get closer. If I didn’t want you to kiss me I’d push you away.”  
　　  
　　“Okay, well as long as that’s settled.” Liam pressed his lips to Niall’s again.   
　　  
　　It took ten minuets for Niall to speak up again, “Something’s burning.” Niall laughed as Liam scrambled to pull the burnt vegetables off the stove top.  
　　  
　　After Liam cleaned up the burnt mess and both boys were comfortably Seated in a booth at the back of the room Niall said something that made Liam happier than he’d been in a long time (not that he’d admit it to anyone), “I think I might be in love with you, Liam.” He laid his hand on the table palm up and Liam laced their fingers together.

　　“I might have to agree with you on that one my dear.” Liam raised Niall’s hand to his lips and Niall stuck his tongue out at him.


End file.
